Bit By Bit
by xYuriChan
Summary: It was in that moment Vanitas realized that he'd made a mistake. He had fallen in love with the kid in the coma and there was no turning back now. If Ventus were to disappear his heart would break. And he hated it. VanVen/AkuRoku/SoRiku
1. Introduction

**Cause I'll be Fine**

Roxas jumped a bit as he heard the sliding of desks across the floor. it wasn't at all unusual for a fight to break out in class so he didn't pay it much head at the start. After all if he got involved with the fight then he would also get in trouble. So he ignored the scuffle as best as he could until he heard his brother's voice getting involved. He groaned at Ventus' heroic nature, as his older twin was attempting to defend a kid about a third the size of the bully who had been picking on him.

Now Roxas hadn't been necessarily worried about the fight. Ven was a natural at getting involved in fights and could easily hold his own. Even if the bully was bigger, which in this case he was Ven still had the advantage of being faster and more refined. That being said Roxas turned back around deciding to let them duke it out. Ven would probably get suspended for it, but it wasn't a big deal. Their parents seemed to be fine with it as long as there was a good reason. Defending someone was a fairly good reason, so they'd most likely just ban Ventus to his room for the day and everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

That was when the fight got out of hand.

The bully apparently sore at loosing to the blonde used all of his strength to knock the boy back into the desks behind him. Ven's head had hit the corner pretty hard and the bully and his buddies were on him before he could even recover from that blow. Roxas couldn't sit back and watch at this point. He jumped up to pull one of the guys off of his brother punching him with enough strength to break his nose. He was attempting to get a second guy away when security finally showed up grabbing Roxas around the waist and pulling him back.

From there everything sort of happened in a rushed blur. Roxas struggled against the arms holding him back. Blindly panicked for his older brother's sake. The classroom went eerily silent all of a sudden and then...someone screamed.

"Ven!" Roxas yelled pulled away from the now stunned security guard to the window, where his brother had previously been. Looking out he saw Ventus laying two stories down, unconscious. He needed to make sure Ventus was okay, so shoving past anyone who dared to get in his way he ran outside to get to his brother. He about full on panicked when he saw the blood. Unsure what he was supposed to do he sat there next to Ventus. One of their teachers, one he vaguely registered to be their math teacher Mr. Leonhart had joined him. He administered some rough emergency first aide, while they waited for the paramedics to arrive.

Ventus was taken in the ambulence but Roxas was forced to wait with Mr. Leonhart until his and Ven's foster parents showed up. And that was the day their lives changed forever.

**NearKunn: Am I going to get killed for starting this before finishing **_**Bittersweet**_**? Which I will totally do, so don't worry your pretty little heads. This may come to a rocky start though since I am doing another story, but for those of you who prefer SoRoku, you can read **_**Bittersweet**_**, and those who like AkuRoku can read this one. And if you just love me and think I'm that awesome, you can read both. But VanVen is in both so if you don't care about anything but that, then you can't go wrong.**

**Sora: Jeez you're long-winded.**

**Ventus: I think, the way I get treated in your stories is getting progressively worse.**

**Vanitas: Dear Lord can you just not physical write a story that isn't about Ven and I?...Not that I care…**

**Ventus: Of course you don't.**

**NearKunn: Why're you all complaining?! T.T  
>Sora: Cause we can.<strong>

**Vanitas: What he said.**

**Axel: I'm not complaining! :D**

**NearKunn: That's because you finally get your AkuRoku story!**

**Axel: YAY!**

**Roxas: Right, so just so you guys know. For every review Sensei gets on this chapter Sora gets a cookie. Please donate to the Make Sora Even More Hyper Foundation (MSEMHF).**

**Sora: Yes please do.**

**Axel: Seriously guys. The more cookies he gets, the more hyper he'll get and when that happens, we plan on setting him loose in Riku's house in the middle of the night. Yea, now you totally want to help out.**

**NearKunn: If you would, you can also give Sora some sweets yourself. Hopefully by next chapter we'll have enough food to set him loose. And, g'night. ;)**


	2. How to Fall in Love

"Sora, what the fuck are we even doing here?" Vanitas whispered harshly. He felt extremely out of place in this hospital and it only made his extreme distaste in being here that much worse.

"We're volunteering. What else?" Sora answered his older brother with a shrug. He knew Vanitas was uncomfortable. This just wasn't his thing. Actually his thing was why they ended up here. It had been their Mom's idea to force them to volunteer here. After the trouble Vanitas had been getting into lately she figured her kids needed to learn a valuable life lesson. And Sora was just getting dragged down with his older brother.

"I know, but why? It's stupid. We're not kids and what is this supposed to teach us? We could sneak out. Mom would never know the difference."

"Now you're being stupid and an asshole." The younger rolled his eyes and turned to go down a different hallway. "I'll see you in an hour."

After his brother disappeared into one of the patient rooms Vanitas toyed with the idea of actually sneaking off. But then really where was he supposed to go. This was a long term hospital out in the middle of nowhere. Most of the patients here were old and slowly dying and he hated every second of it. He made it to the hall where they kept the coma patients and looked inside. His only job as a volunteer was to keep some of the patients company. And he didn't want to be here. He most certainly didn't want to be here to have to listen to some old geezer blather on and on. Here he would be able to spend his hour in peace. So Vanitas made his way into the nearest room and looked around.

In here the patient wasn't old like he expected. Actually he looked more around Sora's age which was a couple years younger than him. There was a mask covering most of his face but he seemed rather peaceful despite it. This was the coma wing…what could have possibly happened to this kid to leave him like this so young.

That's what Vanitas hated about the world.

"Whelp…I hope you don't mind, but I'll be spending my volunteer time in here." Vanitas said aloud though eerily quiet. He wasn't really sure whether or not coma-boy could hear him, but it didn't really matter. Quiet was better sometimes anyway. "My name's Vanitas. I'd ask yours but you can't seem to answer me. Was that joke in poor taste? Probably…" He trailed off as he noticed some cards and followers sitting on a table nearby. He picked up one of the cards that seemed to be some kinda of generic card. Inside it seemed to have been signed by a lot of people. This kid must've been someone pretty damn popular for a card like that to be sent to him. He didn't think they'd be able to find four people to sign one for him.

Let's see; there's Sora, but he's his brother so he doesn't count. Zexion and Xion who barely count would likely be it for him.

He put the card back and sighed running his hand through his black hair roughly. "This sucks…" He breathed out too quiet for anyone but himself to hear. He was probably right. Volunteering here was stupid.

-XxX-

"Okay coma-boy. I'm back." Vanitas called as he entered the room. It was a week after his first visit. What a boring way to spend his Friday afternoons. "Look, I'm going to level with you. I really don't want to be here. But my Mom is forcing me to volunteer as some sort of punishment and…it's either sit with you for an hour, or sit with some old senile lady who's going to talk about all of her lost loves. Which is coincidentally what my brother is doing right now."

Vanitas flopped into the chair beside the blonde's bed. Then his eye was drawn to the chart at the end of his bed. For a moment he debated whether or not he should actually look at that. He was pretty sure there was some sort of rule against looking at those charts. Invasion of privacy or something. He glanced at the boy next to him. "You don't mind do ya?" He asked then waved him off. "You're not waking up any time soon anyway."

With a firm decision he grabbed the chart from the end of the bed and peeked inside. "Ventus Strife huh? Mind if I call you Venny? I'm going to anyway. I feel like we have a deep connection." His eyes returned to the chart and he was reading again. "Sixteen, so you're the same age as my little brother. That's what I figured." Looking at the other basic information without really caring too much he noticed the notes. "You fell out of a window." He snorted. "What a klutz."

-XxX-

"So what's your patient like Vanitas? You don't talk much about them." Their Mother asked attempting to start a conversation. It had been quiet so far throughout their meal but that was normal. Hearing the sound of silverware hitting glass plates was typically all they heard. It was one of those rare moments where even Sora was quiet. Unwillingly to break the tensed silence.

"That's 'cause he's in a coma." Vanitas answered. He didn't need to look up from his plate to know his mother was angry.

"A coma?"

"At least he's quiet-"

"Damnit Vanitas! I didn't send you there to play around!" She yelled the delicate balance of fighting and not fighting having been tipped. "You never know when to quit do you? You're getting in trouble at school, you're acting like this at home. I don't get you. Sora doesn't have any problems getting along, so how come it's just you huh?"

Sora shrunk in his seat. He really hated it when he got dragged into one of their infamous arguments.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe because I'm not Sora." Vanitas answered.

"You're volunteering there because you really need to learn how to straighten up. What exactly do you do for an hour with someone who doesn't even know you're there?"

-XxX-

"I got in trouble because you're a vegetable. Pretty fucking stupid if you ask me but oh well." Vanitas complained and sat in his usual place beside Ventus for his Friday afternoon visit. He'd been coming here for about five weeks now and he wasn't exactly sure why. He didn't have to do this. His Mother would never know if he just snuck out the back and he'd thought about it plenty of times. However before he would actually leave he would somehow find himself in this room. He shouldn't feel obligated. Ventus probably had no idea he was here.

Sighing Vanitas crossed his legs. It's not like it was too much trouble. Ventus didn't seem to mind. Of course he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Vanitas caught a stray hair of the blondes and pushed it out of his face. "You're gunna have one hell of a bed head when you wake up."

-XxX-

"Van." Sora's voice called and he could feel the annoying brunette shake him awake. Vanitas lifted his head and looked around the room. He'd realized that he'd managed to fall asleep during his visit. And of course that pissed him off for multiple reasons. First of all these chairs were fucking uncomfortable and now every part of him ached a bit. Secondly he never slept in public, it was awkward and there was no way he would ever allow himself to be so unguarded. And lastly, Vanitas did not take naps. Ever. "It's time to go."

"Yea." Vanitas yawned grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. He tapped his knuckles lightly against Ventus' forehead. "See ya Venny."

He wasn't sure when he started doing that as a sort of parting. Maybe he felt the need to make sure Ventus knew he was leaving. As if the guy even knew he was here. It was ridiculous, but so was being here and he did that too. Oh well. Everyone does something stupid after all. His just happened to be hanging out with coma-boy.

-XxX-

"Hey Van?" Sora asked from his position on the floor. The boy had his laptop in front of him and he'd been typing for a while. Vanitas didn't ask. He assumed it was a project for one of his classes. He'd been trying to up his grades ever since he learned his best friends were going to a sort of prep school of the summer. He wanted to go with them, but the entrance exams were no joke. Seeing Sora apply himself so studiously to something was actually kind of funny.

"What?" Vanitas asked. It was a waste of his precious time. He already knew all the information studying was a waste of time to him. Tests came second nature to Vanitas. He got 100% on every test but averaged a 70% in class because he also refused to do his homework. Their Dad couldn't care less so long as he wasn't failing. In fact his Mother was the only person who seemed to care about his grades. No Vanitas was not studying for finals like his (hilariously) diligent younger brother. He was playing video games. Killing zombies was much more important than Chemistry.

"If your patient-"

"Venny?" Vanitas paused the game, Sora catching his full attention at the mention of the blonde back at the hospital.

"Yea, if he was awake, what do you think he'd be like?"

"What are you even talking about?" The black haired male asked shaking his head and turning his game back on. He already knew his answer though.

"I'm writing a paper about some of the patients at the hospital. It's extra credit for my exam in Sociology to write a paper on a group of people. I chose the long term hospital patients there." Sora answered. He returned to typing figuring that Vanitas wouldn't answer a silly question like that.

"I dunno…I guess he'd be a clumsy, annoying brat. Kinda like you."

"Very funny." Sora snorted. "Hey don't you think it's a little weird?"

"What's weird?" Vanitas asked pausing his game once again.

"Vani and Venny sitting in a tree! S.N.O.R.I.N.G!"

Vanitas kicked out catching his brother in the side and knocking him over with the force. "Shut up asshole. It's not like that! I don't even know this guy! And if I did he'd probably just be annoying."

Sora snorted. "Right."

"I'm serious. The only reason I choose to spend my hour with him is because he's quiet."

The younger male nodded in agreement (not wanting to get kicked again) but clearly did not agree.

"What exactly makes you think that I would ever get along with a guy like him? Everything about him screams annoying self-righteous prick. The bastard apparently can't even walk. Do you know how he ended up in a coma? Sora, this dumbass fell out of a window. Who does that?" Vanitas rambled on. He wasn't sure at this point why he was rambling on. But he needed to defend himself. He was not in love with coma boy. "It sounds like a bad plot to a manga. And not even the good kind. I'm talking the really over-dramatic girly ones."

"Van? How exactly do you know all this about Ventus?" Sora asked.

"I read his chart." He answered.

"So you don't like this guy, in fact you're pretty sure you'll hate him. But in a desperate attempt to get to know him. You read his chart. Which is I'm pretty sure either illegal or highly frowned upon."

"The leave the damn thing at the end of the bed. That's asking for people to read it." Vanitas shot back. "And I didn't read it because I was 'desperate' to get to know this guy. I read it because I have to waste an hour of my precious time every Friday sitting next to the bed of a fucking vegetable. I was bored." Vanitas knocked Sora once again with his foot then headed for the door. "I'm gunna take a shower. Get out of my room."

-XxX-

"You come to visit him a lot." A nurse commented from the doorway making Vanitas look up from the book he brought. "Are you good friends?"

"Very good friends." Vanitas smirked. "I'm a volunteer."

"Really?" She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "You don't really seem like the type. Anyway, volunteers don't usually bother with coma patients."

"Ah, no. I'm not really the type."

"Um, they say that coma patients can hear us. Like you hear when you're sleeping but it's all subconscious. It's never been proven though." She smiled at him. "Well, have a good day."

"Sounds like bull to me." He snorted lifting his book back up. After a moment he put it back down staring hard at Ventus. What if the blonde could hear him? Smiling he flipped back to the begging of the murder mystery genre he was reading and cleared his throat. _"It was the scent of roses that alerted Demyx to someone else being in the room. The young musician turned detective smiled to himself as he called out to his intruder."_

-XxX-

"You're not reading?" Sora asked tossing his dirty towel at his brother as he passed his room.

Vanitas glanced over at his book. Since he had started reading it to Ventus he hadn't really read it outside of the hospital. He wasn't sure why, but he almost felt like it wasn't worth reading unless it was with the blonde. It had almost been two months now since he'd started seeing the sleeping boy.

-XxX-

It was Wednesday and even so Vanitas found himself at the hospital. He'd walked here after school because today bothered him. According to the blonde's chart it was his birthday. The little fact had been nagging at him all day. He soon found himself sitting in his usual seat next to the younger male. "Okay, I don't typically care to celebrate birthdays, so you better thank me when you wake up." He explained. "But I got you something. Don't feel special it was free. My friend works at a used book store and I sometimes get free stuff from her." He set the copy of the mystery novel he'd been reading to him on the table next to his bed. "So if you ever wake up you can start reading it on your own you lazy bum."

Running his fingers through his hair he stood and knocked his knuckles lightly against the blonde's head. "I'll be back Friday to read some more. Happy Birthday Venny."

He walked out of the room as a few people showed up to go in. He looked at them. One of them, looked almost like a carbon copy of the sleeping boy in the other room. Except this one was awake. Vanitas guessed that they were brothers with how closely they looked alike. The Ventus look alike seemed to ignore his presence and just enter the room. With them was a couple. Ven's parents most likely. His mother had a Kleenex clutched tightly in her hand. As though she was ready to start crying any second now. It was a morbid sight. And it was then an idea struck him.

'_What if Ventus didn't wake up?'_ The thought swirled in his head like bile caught in one's throat. If he didn't wake up, if they knew he was going to live his life like that…would they just let him die. Pull the plug like in one of those movies. Vanitas had never bolted so fast out of the hospital before.

-XxX-

For the next two days Vanitas felt nauseous. That same thought running through his head. Sleeping even led to nightmares where all he could hear was the sound of a flat line. He refused to admit it was bothering him though, and that left him rather irritable. On Friday he shuffled slower than usual towards Ventus' room. He dreaded walking in to find the blonde gone. The room empty. He didn't want that. He let out a breath of relief when he made it in and Ventus lay as usual, sleeping peacefully. He sat heavily in the chair next to his bed hands reaching out instinctively to grab one soft hand.

It was in that moment Vanitas realized that he'd made a mistake. He had fallen in love with the kid in the coma and there was no turning back now. If Ventus were to disappear his heart would break.

And he hated it.

-XxX-

**xYurichan: I'm so glad I can finally start writing this. This story has been festering for a while in my brain, but since I've been doing so much else I haven't really gotten around to starting it. Well aside from my preview chapter like 3 years ago…oops.**

**Riku: Regardless it got written. Slowly…**

**xYurichan: *ignores him* Also we got 14 cookies for the MSEMHF~! Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**Roxas: Special thanks to: Tsuki-san for donating 2 chocolate chip cookies, 3 sugar cookies, a 24 pack of Mountain Dew and a batch of homemade cinnamon rolls.**

**Axel: OneMoreTragicEnding for the large bag of sweets.**

**Demyx: cookiekrumm for the drawer of secret candy. *winks***

**Vanitas: UndeadNinjaArrow for the jumbo size bag of candy. Damn son…**

**Ventus: And to NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL for the homemade chocolate.**

**Terra: Also to Uqluiorra12345, Reah100, Fatefulldestiny, Bloody Queen Mary, Chelsea619, Phantom-Lord Noel (yes probably), Dormouse of Dreams, MaliciaRoxasSasuke, and Sunny side of cookies for leaving reviews as well. Your donations have been received.**

**Aqua: The MSEMHF greatly appreciates your cooperation. **

**Axel: But Riku won't.**

**Riku: Wait…what exactly is the MSEMHF?**

**Ventus: It's the "Make Sora Even More Hyper Foundation". The plan was for reviews to donate treats that would be fed to Sora before we set him loose in your house.**

**Riku: …Is that where Sora is?**

**Axel: Have fun cleaning that mess up.**

**Riku: Oh Merlin! *runs off to stop Sora***

**xYurichan: Well, that was fun. Okay! Please review! I rather like getting reviews on my stories. But I'll be working more on this as soon as I can. So I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Each review will still count as a cookie by the way. But this time I think we'll share with the whole cast. **


	3. How to Get a Date

Ever since Roxas could remember Ventus had been a pain in his ass. Ventus was the typical older brother type in most situations which was strange since they were only born thirty minutes apart. But that was how it was and there was no use complaining about it now. Still his barely big brother had done all kinds of things, from offering Roxas advice (that he typically ignored) to offering to beat up anyone who dared bully him. In most cases though, Roxas felt as though he was the older of the two. Ven could often times be quite immature. He played around and made friends almost anywhere he went which left Roxas feeling a little inadequate. It was an awkward experience being mistaken for his identical twin because Roxas didn't make friends. He wasn't very good at it. He was shy and most people he met tended to scare him in some way.

Right now though, Roxas wasn't sure how to feel about any of that. His big brother had been in the hospital for two months now. Asleep…that was the nice way to put it. But he knew better. Ventus was practically half dead and that bothered him. Even more than his big brother used to bother him when he came into his room late at night just to talk or play a game while Roxas was trying to sleep. He wished so desperately to go back to that because he couldn't stand the thought of the dreaded phone call.

"Yo. Are you hot or something?" A voice asked behind him making him jump. Consequently the lid to the freezer fell and about smashed his hand. But luckily the man who'd spoken was kind enough to catch it before it hit him.

"Ah…sorry." Roxas answered backing away from the freezer as he remembered he was still in the middle of the convenience store.

"No worries, you should be more careful though." The man added pulling the freezer back open and taking out a couple of sea salt ice cream bars.

Roxas nodded vaguely at the red head still a little dazed. "Thanks." He added before hurrying away from the older male. It was awkward. Roxas wasn't good at dealing with people. His friends were more like a clutch. He didn't necessarily have to deal with anyone, because Hayner would just drag him along anyway. He bought his drink from the clerk who'd seen him zone out earlier and Roxas was pretty aware of the concerned looks he was getting.

Well that was embarrassing. He decided that he should avoid coming here for a while.

"Hey kid!" A voice called catching up to him as he was walking towards his house. He looked over his shoulder at the red head. Crap what now? "Is this yours?" He held up Roxas' school bag and the blonde blushed in mortification. When did he drop it?

"U-um…thank you…" He took the bag from the red head intent on possibly sprinting home before he made anything about this worse.

"It's fine. I was actually meaning to ask you if you were okay. You seem a little…confused?" Too late. It was worse.

"I…I'm fine. It's been a long week." Roxas had yet to look up from the man's neck. Maybe if he didn't make eye-contact with the guy he'd go away. Not that he didn't appreciate the help, but already Roxas was feeling beyond awkward.

"I'm sure. Here." He pressed something cold against the blonde forehead shocking the blonde to look up. He finally got a good look at the red head's face. He had tattoos on his cheeks on each side and a warm smile on his face. It was an image that contrasted, but left a fairly good impression. It was definitely a face that was hard to forget. Roxas took the ice cream bar that had been pressed against him and raised an eyebrow at the older man. "Those are really good at making me feel better when I'm having an off day. My name's Axel by the way. I'll see you around."

That was it. Roxas was left standing on the sidewalk with a sea salt ice cream in his hand as the red head walking away before he could even respond. What just happened?

-XxX-

"Dude you totally got hit on by a guy." Hayner laughed through the microphone. "And he said his name was Axel? Oh man this is great. Axel's got quite the reputation you know."

"He does? What kind of reputation?" Roxas asked spinning idly in his chair.

"Dummy, he's a flirt. Rumor has it he likes 'em young. He's like thirty and was dating a high school."

"He's twenty-two, Hayner." Olette answered with a sigh. "I just looked him up on Facebook."

Roxas almost asked why she would look something like that up but shrugged it off.

"There has been a long time circulating rumor that Axel dates a lot of high schoolers. And he doesn't seem to have a gender preference, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was hitting on you." She added.

"He gave you ice cream." Hayner snickered.

"Don't you make fun. Free ice cream is never a joke." Pence said firmly.

"I'm surprised he didn't do some sort of stupid line on you. Hey did he ask you if you fell from heaven or did he go straight to the pet insurance one?" Hayner asked in a mixture of teasing and genuine curiosity.

"Neither! It just seemed like he was being nice you know? I dropped my bag, he gave it back to me and he said he gave me the ice cream because it looked like I was having a bad day. Which I wasn't! I just naturally look like this."

"That's for sure. But you have been a little off since Ventus got hurt." Hayner pointed out.

"Hayner!" Olette hissed. "He didn't mean it like that Roxas. Just that…it's a little concerning how you can get at times. Especially when you think about it a lot. It was your birthday the other day too. So if you're feeling bad and need to talk about it you know we're always here."

"Yea I know. I'm fine. After all, I'm better off than Ven at the moment."

"Hey Roxas?" Hayner asked and there was only one way he could take this conversation. "When he gave you the ice cream, did he ask you to lick it for him?"

"You're disgusting and I'm going to bed." Roxas replied logging out of skype without any further comment. He shut his computer down. Most likely Olette would scold him for asking something like that.

Roxas walked away from his computer and over to his bed. "Axel, huh?" He was pretty sure that Axel hadn't been flirting. After all, he only returned the blonde's bag and then gave him an ice cream. For free. Maybe he was flirting.

In that case Roxas was almost flattered. He'd never been hit on before, and even if it was just because he was around Axel's typical "Age of Interest" it was nice. Because then he would have thought that Roxas was actually worth the time to flirt.

The blonde blushed and rolled over in bed. This was one of those times he wished that Ventus was awake and here with him. At least he'd be able to get some of Ven's (unwarranted and most times dumb) advice.

-XxX-

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Roxas looked up from the ice cream he was putting together at his part time job to see Axel standing at the other side of the counter with a grin on his face.

"Huh?" Roxas asked before realizing. When they'd met at the convenience store Roxas had his hand in one of the freezers. Obviously Axel thought he was being clever. "Oh yea…" He answered laughing awkwardly. He idly wondered how long it would take the older man to get the hint. Really, Roxas was the last person he would want to get involved with. Maybe Ven, while he wasn't quite sure how his older brother would handle these advances, at least he would be able to talk to him without stumbling over words for five minutes at a time. "Did you need something?"

"Sir I can help you over here." Namine called out to him. After all Roxas was kind of busy with another customer. He shot her a grateful smile.

"Certainly." Axel smiled finally moving away from Roxas to order something from the blonde girl.

Roxas finished his order with the previous customer before once again Axel had moved back into his line of sight. "When do you go on break?"

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked incredulously. More customers were coming in but it seemed that Axel had no plan of moving out of the way any time soon. "I don't, I'm almost done with my shift." He answered hurriedly. C'mon guy, take a hint.

"Even better. What time do you get off?"

The new customers stood behind Axel in line waiting for a chance to make their order. Sighing Roxas figured he had to give the red head what he wanted or he wouldn't go away. Well, he could always tell his manager that Axel was bothering him, but the customer behind the red head was starting to tap his foot impatiently and he was likely to lose him if he didn't hurry this up. "I get off at three. And I have customers waiting." He tagged on the last part, his irritation getting the better of him.

"Sweet, see you in fifteen." He added grabbing ice cream and heading out the door.

"I'm sorry. What would you like today Sir?" Roxas asked attempting to please the customer. Who looked a little more than peeved but didn't say anything. But as he finished up his shift he continued to glance at the door wandering a phrase that had suddenly become quite familiar. "What just happened?"

-XxX-

"Are you free?" Axel asked as soon as Roxas exited the ice cream pallor. He'd seriously waited?

"What?" Roxas asked, true to fashion, he continued to express his extended vocabulary. Axel must think he was some kind of idiot. He really wasn't. He got pretty good marks in school. Well…average marks. But they were better than Hayner's damnit.

"Are you doing anything right now? Some place you have to be?" He asked.

"Um…I was just…going home." He answered. It occurred to him seconds after that he probably should have lied. At least than the red head wouldn't have such a stupid smile on his face.

"Then you are free? Would you like to hang out with me?" Axel added. "Am I being to forward? I think you're cute."

"I barely know you." Roxas answered with a frown. He was pretty sure he was being hit on at this point.

"Well…if we don't hang out, we won't get to know each other." He answered. "Look if you're worried about me trying anything I'm not that kind of guy."

Roxas sighed blowing some of his bangs out of his face. "I'm not gay."

"That's fine. I'd still like to be your friend." The red head finished. He smiled that exact same smile from outside the convenience store the other day and Roxas could feel his conviction failing.

"Okay…" He agreed finally. "But uh…I have to make a call first. Can you wait?"

Axel's smile brightened tenfold and he pointed towards a café across the street. "I will be right over there."

Roxas took out his phone and dialed up Olette. Normally, Hayner would have been his first choice, but likely the dirty blonde dare devil wouldn't even give him the chance to explain and just crack jokes about it. Olette would be a little more understanding and she most definitely would not make fun of him for the situation he found himself in.

"Crisis." Roxas said almost as soon as she answered.

"_Shouldn't you call Hayner for that?"_ Olette asked.

"It's an embarrassing crisis." He replied.

"_How embarrassing, like Hayner embarrassing because that's way too much information or like Pence embarrassing because that's easy."_

"Neither. This is a new kind of embarrassing. The kind of embarrassing that could only happen to me."

"_Seifer?"_

"Axel."

"_Oh!"_ He could hear her sitting up on the other end. _"What did he hit on you again?"_

Roxas glanced across the street where Axel was leaning against a wall. He seemed to have engaged himself in a conversation with some older girl with pink hair. "Uh...well...I may or may not have agreed to hang out with him. Right now."

"_Seriously? I didn't know you swung that way."_ Olette exclaimed. Maybe he shouldn't have called her.

"Well…he said he just wanted to be friends. But…what am I supposed to do?"

"_I have no idea."_ She answered. _"I mean he's got quite the reputation. What if he-"_

"I know! That's why I called you. Look, I'll call you later and tell you what happened. If I don't call…um…"

"_I'll call the police. Please be careful Rox."_

"Yea, I know."

-XxX-

**xYurichan: Wow, chapters are a lot easier to write when both characters are awake. I won't do the alternating chapter thing the whole time. Actually that was just the first couple of chapters to get everyone introduced. Well almost everyone. We still haven't met Riku.**

**Sora: And we never will.**

**Riku: You're joking right?**

**Sora: Um…**

**Riku: Well you'd better be because after what you assholes did to my house I deserve some fucking screen time. And I'd better get more than the crappy scenes I got in Bittersweet.**

**xYurichan: You weren't the main character of Bittersweet!**

**Riku: So?**

**Vanitas: Hey Venny. Do you know who you remind me of in this story?**

**Ventus: Van I swear to Merlin if you say "Sleeping Beauty" I'm going to punch you in the face.**

**Vanitas: You would hit me in my money maker?!**

**Ventus: Without hesitation.**

**Vanitas: *grumbles* I was gunna say "Snow White" anyway…**

**Axel: Hey did you know we only got about 3 review cookies this time?**

**Vanitas: Seriously? Only three?**

**Sora: THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!**

**Riku: I think you've had enough sweets for the rest of all of our lives combined.**

**Ventus: Any donations?**

**Roxas: Well it looks like we have 1k worth of ice cream 5k of cookies 9k of cake and 1k of honey buns. All of this from Yukifan8299.**

**Vanitas: And tellurium52 for the basket of homemade brownies.**

**Sora: SWEET! By the way I totally choose Marluxia. Because this will be grand.**

**Axel: I have taught you well.**

**Roxas: What exactly have you taught him?**

**Riku: Also thanks to honhonouioui for the review (Yuri likes you too).**

**xYurichan: *eating a stolen honey bun* We'll see you next chapter. Take it away Demy!**

**Demyx: Okay so, we really like reviews. So please leave some. Feedback is awesome and we all enjoy it. So please leave reviews. Before Vanitas gets desperate again and attempts to claim narcissism as a disease.**

**Zexion: Did you learn new words?**

**Demyx: I'm reading from a script.**


	4. How to Dream

Axel praddled on for a good portion of the afternoon. Roxas was grateful for it though, since it would fill in the otherwise long silences. They'd gone by the park, just walking down the path by the lake. Here Roxas spent most of that walk as close to Axel as possible, he didn't like the way those geese were eyeing him. They also walked a bit downtown talking about some of their favorite places there. Roxas had to promise to go visit Axel's friend's music place, lest the older man continue to talk about it. It was starting to get dark as they now sat in that café where they'd started across from Roxas' work. It was then Roxas' phone rang. Roxas was always in the habit of answering his phone. He didn't care where he was or what he was doing. If it was some news on Ventus, he wanted to know immediately.

"Were you staying out with Hayner again?" Tifa's worried voice came over the speaker.

"Uh yea. Sorry, I meant to text you."

His foster parents had been acting strange since the accident. Well, they'd filed to adopt the two boys almost immediately after. They'd also taken in another set of twins. He guessed they were just trying to fill a void that Ventus left and while he loved his new siblings to death, it hadn't worked. But they tried and that was more than Roxas could ask for. The down side of course was that they sometimes got a little overprotective. Cloud often said it wasn't good for them to keep such a tight leash on Roxas. They needed to let him be himself, although Cloud was most of the problem. No doubt he was on speaker and Cloud was in the background pretending he wasn't intently listening.

Roxas glanced up at Axel who had made himself busy playing a game on his phone, so it wouldn't seem that he was eavesdropping. He could not tell them he was with this guy. If he tried to tell his parents that he was spending time with some twenty year old who was infamous for dating kids his age…Roxas would never be let out of the house again.

"I'll be back before curfew. Promise." Roxas informed them. Tifa agreed before getting off the phone and he could put it away. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. That was your parent's right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah…They just worry a lot." He answered.

"Understandable." Axel smiled. "I'd worry about you a lot too. Do you want me to walk you back?"

Roxas shook his head. That would be a bad idea. If Cloud or Tifa saw him hanging out with an older man, especially some guy in his twenties with tats on his face, there was no amount of manners that would stop Tifa from murdering him. Cloud was a lost cause. He would probably have no idea what to do, but Tifa had no problem getting violent.

"It's probably better you didn't. I'm not quite sure how they would react to my hanging out with you."

Axel smiled in understanding, but the smile seemed a bit sad. "In that case here." He handed Roxas a napkin with his phone number on it. "Call me. If you need anything, or you just want to hang out. I would love to spend some more time getting to know you."

Roxas' heart skipped a beat as he took the napkin.

-XxX-

"Demyx cried out as he was shoved roughly against the wall. He hadn't expected the younger man's explosive behavior. After all, his colleague had always been calm." Vanitas stopped and looked up. "Is it just me or is this book getting dumber?" He sighed and looked up at the clock. He had been coming to see Ventus for close to three months now. Why? Because he had stupidly fallen for the sleeping boy. "Do you like fairytales? My Mom used to read them to us when we were little. And I read the original version when I got a bit older. Sleeping Beauty is my least favorite. It's the only one where even Grimm's original version wasn't too bad. No one really died and Sleeping Beauty had her happily ever after. It's boring."

Vanitas looked back over at the younger male. "Wouldn't it be convenient for you if all you needed to wake up was a kiss? Not very realistic though."

The black haired male sighed and stood up knocking his knuckles against the blonde's forehead as he always did when he left. However, instead of taking his leave like he was supposed to he found himself leaning forward inching closer and exactly where he'd just tapped Ventus with his fist, he left a small, lingering kiss. He had already pulled away when he had realized what he had done and quickly Vanitas left the room.

-XxX-

"What are you doing?" Riku asked as he walked into his room. Sora was currently flopped on his bed taking up as much space as was possible for such a short person. Riku rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his dresser pulling out his night clothes. "Did you bring your clothes?"

"Do I ever?" Sora asked looking up.

Riku tossed an oversized shirt at the younger male. "Scatterbrain. You really need to start packing before you come over here to spend the night."

Sora snickered at that. "You're joking right? What do I need to pack for?" He took off his own shirt and put Riku's on snuggling into it. "You're clothes are comfy, I even have my own tooth brush here." Sora flopped back onto the bed arms spread wide.

"Take off your pants, you shouldn't sleep in your jeans."

"You just want to see me naked!"

"You'll rip 'em you asshole." The Silver haired male retorted throwing a pillow he'd pulled out of the closet at him. "Y'know I could make you sleep on the floor."

"Why would you do that to me?"

Riku flopped next to Sora on the bed nearly missing the brunette's spread limbs. "You could sleep like a normal person." He said, although his voice was muffled by the sheets. Before Sora could respond Riku began nudging at the younger male until he pulled his arms back.

"We're lucky." Sora commented suddenly causing Riku to snort.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think that we're lucky…compared to others we have it pretty easy."

"Were you watching the History channel again?"

"What's wrong with that?!" Sora demanded with a pout. "Anyway, that's not what I was talking about. I meant our relationship."

"Yea, what about it?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow and sighing. "I mean isn't it a good thing we don't have as much drama in our love life as Kairi does?"

"Well I don't really think it's possible to have as much drama as Kairi. But…if someone falls in love in a complicated situation I don't know how to handle it. Because I've never had that problem."

"Then don't handle it. Sora it's not your job to help every sap you meet."

"What if we're close?"

Riku sat up fully. "Okay Sora, what's this about? Are you sure it has nothing to do with Kairi?"

"I think Vanitas fell in love with his coma patient. It's painful to watch. Like you don't even understand, he's been acting all weird and shit lately. And he won't admit it but, he's practically bouncing in his seat all week to go see him. But I think the situation is getting to him because he's been pretty depressed lately and I don't really know how to help him. Of course, I don't know if-"

Riku clamped his hand over Sora's mouth. "You're rambling."

Sora licked the hand over his mouth earning a disgusted noise before the older male wiped his hand off on the shirt Sora was wearing.

"Sora, I know you want to help your brother, but just…don't get involved. Let the pieces fall where they may. Vanitas is a big boy he can handle it." Riku leaned over and kissed the tip of the brunette's nose. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay." The younger reluctantly agreed.

"And take your jeans off." Riku added shutting off the lamp.

-XxX-

"I don't think I can handle this." Vanitas groaned. It was Monday. There was absolutely no excuse for him to be spending his Monday afternoon at the hospital. Except he usually spent Monday's after school with Zexion and Xion, today though, their Grandmother was in town and they were visiting with her. Still, it was pretty dumb of him, but he didn't want to go home yet, Sora was studying for some test with Riku and Kairi so he couldn't bug his brother into doing something and he didn't want to be alone. Ventus it was.

Vanitas glanced over at the get well soon cards again. This time he picked one up. They were all pretty generic. Most people just said the same thing about how they hoped he'd get better soon. He idly wandered if any of these people actually seemed to care about him. This one just seemed to be from some random friends. He put it back and picked up another one. Most people just signed it and put a number on it. This must be from a sport team.

"Aren't you a little clumsy for sports?" He asked the blonde not expecting a response. Well at least someone decided to add a little more detail to their message.

**"Sorry, you got hurt and all. But hurry and get better. These assholes are kicking our butts without you! Can't wait to have you back, Lea '08."**

Vanitas closed the card. He sighed and set it back grabbing another one. In this card a picture fell out and he had to bend down to pick it up. Here was a picture of Ventus and his carbon copy that he'd seen on the blonde's birthday. They must be twins. In the picture one of the boy's had a bright smile on his face as he snapped the photo, his arm wrapped around his brother who looked completely unamused. He wasn't sure which of the two boy's was which though so he set the photo down and looked at the card. This one, he guessed was from family.

**"Ventus, we thought we'd write a card in case you woke up and we weren't around. Then maybe you won't be so lonely. It's probably lonely there without your brother though. You two are always together, so it's pretty hard on Roxas too. Cloud's also taking it pretty hard, but like usual he won't admit it. I swear everyday your brother acts more and more like Cloud. I still bring tissues when we come to visit you, Roxas always looks like he's a step away from crying. Your friends miss you a lot. Aqua comes by the shop every week to ask how you're doing. And Terra come with her every once in a while. While you've been out of commission Cloud and I adopted two more kids. They're also twins, but this is a boy-girl set and they're only eight. You'd love them, they are such sweet kids. And they can't wait to meet you. We haven't brought them yet, because I'd much rather you be awake when you meet them. Things are quiet around here. You always livened things up. I miss you. Cloud misses you too, you should see how protective he's gotten of Roxas. You were always protective of him too, so I guess he feels someone needs to make sure he's okay. And he's a spacey kid anyway. Roxas also decided to play Struggle Bat this year! We're hoping he starts to come out of that shell of his more. I'm running out of room on this card. We love you Ven! So please get better for us soon. And Happy Birthday!"**

Vanitas frowned and put the card back. "Your Mom sounds nice. Mine is to when she wants to be, I guess. Not lately…" He yawned and stretched. "You must be one of those really happy people. My brother's one too. It's annoying. He's always trying to cheer people up or doing things to please others. It's really easy to take advantage of happy-go-lucky people like that…"

-XxX-

"Okay, it says he works for a bookstore. I actually think it's the shady one over where you guys used to skateboard at." Olette commented. "Relationship status says single."

"That doesn't mean much to a guy like him though. I mean, who knows how many high schoolers this guy is digging at." Hayner nodded looking over her shoulder.

"Guys, it's fine. Axel and I are not dating. I'm not interested in dating him. Please stop stalking him on social media." Roxas sighed.

"Roxas as your best friend I have to make sure this guy means well. Even if you have no intention of dating him, he's totally crushing on you." The dirty blonde male shrugged and returned his attention to the webpage.

"I can hack him if we need to." Pence offered.

"No!" Roxas answered rubbing his temples as though his friend's presence was giving him the biggest headache.

"Hey! It says that that one Lea kid from school is his brother!" Hayner exclaimed. "Let's call him and ask!"

"Hayner don't you dare!" Roxas shouting having to tackle his friend while Hayner had pulled out his phone.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Tifa asked peeking in the door.

"Absolutely nothing!" Roxas answered sitting up and smiling at his adoptive mother.

"We're playing a game." Hayner answered.

"They're playing." Olette corrected.

"Well don't hurt each other too much." She shrugged before walking away.

No one moved until her footsteps completely disappeared.

"You're not dating but you don't want your parents to know anything about it?" Pence asked pointedly.

"You know how they are." Roxas answered. "They'd flip if they knew I was hanging out with an older guy. Especially one with face tattoos."

"Yeah, they've been pretty protective of you since the Ventus incident." Hayner agreed with a nod.

"Not even." He answered. "They were like that even before. Pretty much since Ven and I began living with them. Cloud especially was weird about older people getting near us."

"Yeah, but didn't you guys almost get kidnapped once?" Olette recalled something he'd told them before.

Roxas nodded. "But that was way before we met them. We were nine when that happened. And nothing bad really happened to either of us at the time."

"You're spacey enough. Honestly, I'm surprised more people haven't tried to kidnap you." Hayner commented.

"That's not funny." Olette glared at him.

"It's true though."

Roxas answered that with a kick to the shin.

-XxX-

So many voices blending together. He wasn't sure which voice belonged to which person anymore. Nor could he really understand what they were saying. Sometimes a key word would come through much clearer and he could practically see the word floating in front of him. It was always when that happened that he was reminded he was dreaming. But he couldn't wake up. He was dreaming, but all it was was a black space. Dark as a night without stars. Yet now, his dark place had disappeared. The voices were louder and he stood in the middle of a crowded hall. There were people all around, blurry but not moving and they were so loud.

_"Do you like fairytales?"_

Ventus turned around to pinpoint the voice but he was only met with a shadow of a person. He had no name or face to give to it. Just that voice. The unmistakably male voice that through all of this jumbled mess of a nightmare was talking to him. "Who are you?" Ven asked but his own voice didn't come out.

_"This sucks…Look, I'm going to level with you…You're gunna have one hell of a bed head when you wake up…You fell out of a window…Aren't you a little clumsy for sports?...You must be one of those really happy people...What a klutz…you lazy bum."_

Ventus tried to reach out to the shadow. Not sure if he wanted to get the guy to just shut up or to just make sure if this was real or not. But he couldn't move. He couldn't move, and he couldn't talk. And all he could do was stand it this crowded place and listen to all the noise. But this shadow at least he could understand it. And he desperately needed something to understand.

_"See ya Venny."_

The shadow moved and touched his forehead and Ven swears it was the first thing he's felt in such a long time. He wanted to lean into the touch to grab the shadow and never let the softness of it's hand leave, but he couldn't move. And the shadow disappeared right in front of him.

The world began to move again. People started walking, moving faster than he could see. Everything was a blur but he could move again. Ventus ran. He ran down the giant hall, but nothing ever changed. His frustration grew and grew. Just as he was about to scream, to let out all the pent up anger something touched his hand. His shadow person was there holding his hand and slowly Ventus calmed down. He was still running with the shadow's hand in his own.

_"I think I've become obsessed with you."_

Ventus looked over at the shadow. He squinted hoping to see what the figure really looked like but he saw nothing. "Who are you?" His voice never came out and Ventus felt tears of frustration prickle at his eyes. He forced them back. The last time he had seriously cried was when he was eight. But this place hurt. He couldn't move freely. He couldn't speak freely. And he had no idea who this shadow person was. Or if they were even real. Was he even real? It didn't matter. This place was a disaster. A nightmare. And he would give anything for something real.

_"Isn't it time you woke up?"_

"How?" Ventus replied.

-XxX-

**xYurichan: Hello everyone! Happy Valentines Day! By the way I wrote the entire last part to this chapter while listening to Me!Me!Me! You can kind of tell...but the song is catchy as hell...**

**Zexion: You're single aren't you.**

**Demyx: Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Roxas: Hey it says someone actually donated munny to the MSEMHF...**

**Sora: Seriously?!**

**Roxas: 3,200 munny?! Seriously...you could buy so much ice cream with that.**

**Riku: Shouldn't we be more concerned with potions...**

**Sora: Where is it?**

**Ventus: Better yet where's Vanitas?**

**Axel: I get the feeling that we won't be finding that munny...**

**Roxas: ...well thanks to Infinitely Shattered for the donation.**

**Ventus: Even if that asshole did steal it.**

**xYurichan: And also thanks to: unicron1000 (um...okay?), tellurium52 (Hayner's fun to write haha), CsillaDream (aww thank you! I do like hearing that I interested people in my OTP), and itsAce121 (thank!)**

**Ventus: Please leave reviews. Yuri thrives off of those.**

**xYurichan: I really do.**

**Roxas: See you next chapter!**


	5. How to Wake Up

Vanitas walked downstairs, already late for school. Granted this morning he didn't even try. He completely ignored Sora when his brother pounded on his door to wake him up. He was debating showing up late now versus not showing up at all. He was about to pass into the kitchen when he noticed his Mom sitting on the couch. Usually if she wasn't at work she'd be yelling at him to get his ass to school. "Yo, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked smiling over her shoulder at him. She patted the couch next to her and he went over to take a seat. "I won't tell if you don't." She winked.

He snorted and reached over taking the photograph out of her hand. It was an old picture, Sora was a newborn in it and they'd gotten a family portrait. The last one that had everyone in it. "Sora doesn't remember him. He used to ask me all the time when we were kids, said every time he asked you you'd get sad. I'd just tell him I didn't remember him much either and he'd leave me alone about it for a couple weeks."

Aerith let out a light laugh at that.

"I lied. I remember he used to come home with pizza all the time. And you got so sick of it, but you knew I loved it so you ate it anyway. One time we went to the park, and we were playing with this new ball I'd gotten, and he threw the ball so hard it smacked me in the head and knocked me over. You freaked out but he and I were just laughing like it was the funniest thing that ever happened to either of us."

"Then he went and got pizza." She added.

"Yes he did." Vanitas nodded. For a moment they were both quiet. "I miss him too."

"Am I a bad Mother?" She asked. "I feel like I'm really messing it up with you two."

"You're joking? Have you met Sora? He turned out way too good. I'm just a shitty person."

"Van-"

"You're doing your best. And Sora's a lot like you. I'm…an asshole some times, but I don't think you're a bad Mom. We just butt heads a lot because we are way too different. Trust me, I fight with Sora _all_ the time."

She sighed. "You don't have to do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Volunteer at the hospital." She answered. "I know you hate it."

Vanitas wasn't at all sure what to say. He'd done nothing but complain about it, but…

-XxX-

Ventus sighed as he walked through another identical hallway. This was getting annoying. No matter where he turned, or which direction he went it was always the same crowded hallway. At this point he couldn't even remember where he was going.

"Ventus!" The desperate voice called out over the crowd. Ventus sucked in a deep breath a looked around nervously. Again it called out the voice closer than I had been and he took off running. He didn't like this voice. This one scared him, damn, where was that stupid shadow when he needed him. "Hey where are you going?"

He couldn't answer he wasn't sure how. He just wanted to get away.

"It'll be okay! I'll take care of you! DON'T WALK AWAY!"

He turned again, desperate to get away. But this time he turned into a smaller empty hall. It was quiet here except for a very quiet noise he couldn't quite place. He looked around trying to recognize where he might be. Wherever this was, he was much more content to be here then back in that other place. He started forward in the hall. He turned every once in a while, and there were some stairs leading upwards so he made his way along looking for a door, or a person, anything really. At the top of one set of stairs he saw a wooden door but moved on. Something told him, he didn't need to go in there.

"Sup." The shadow greeted and again Ventus felt his hand in his. Somehow it felt even more vivid then last time. Maybe it was where they were. This place was a bit different. "This…is going to be the last time I'll be coming to see you."

Ven froze for a moment. "No…wait…why?" As usual his voice never came out, but he couldn't hold them back. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he wasn't supposed to be in this hallway? But he couldn't go back now. He was scared…

"I…I can't keep doing this. I'm already fucked up enough."

"What do you want from me?" Ven asked he vaguely felt tears prick his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. No…he hadn't cried since he was ten. Not now.

"Isn't it time you woke up?"

Ventus looked up and saw a door at the end of the hallway. Had his shadow led him here?

-XxX-

Vanitas sighed and began to pull his hand away from the blonde's only to stop when the hand closed gently around his. Looking up he could see his fingers twitching slightly as they used all of their abilities to clutch as tightly as they could to his hand.

The steady beeping of the blonde's heart had sped up a bit. This couldn't be happening. Vanitas reached out and grabbed the nurses button pressing it two or three times as if that would bring them in here any faster. It didn't. Vanitas' own heart sped up as he thought about what was happening. Was Ven dying? Was he waking up? Vanitas pulled his hand away at that a little too harshly.

No. Ven shouldn't wake up to someone like him. If Ventus knew what kind of person he was, he'd hate him.

Vanitas stood up and backed away from the bed as nurses finally came into the room. They said something but he didn't pay any attention to them.

"Hey, I think he's responding to you. Try calling out to him?" One of the nurses suggested.

"I…I have to go." Vanitas responded before turning around and leaving.

-XxX-

His hands hadn't stopped shaking. "Vanitas?"

Vanitas looked up at Sora who had just found his brother sitting outside of the room he was volunteering in. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Vanitas lied. It had been close to forty minutes now.

"You okay?" The younger male noted his brother's shaking.

"It's fucking cold in here." Vanitas clenched his fists and stood. "Let's get home."

-XxX-

Roxas swiveled back in fourth in the café chair as he waited for the redhead to come back over.

"For you." Axel commented smiling as he dropped off a plate a cheese fries.

Lately, they had been coming to each other's works to hang out. Roxas would sit at the counter in the café and whenever Axel had time he'd come over and talk with the blonde. And Axel would go to the ice cream shop and they'd enjoy some sea salt ice cream on Roxas' break. "Sweet."

"So I get off work in about 15 minutes. Wanna go somewhere?" Axel asked.

"I would. But I've still got some unfinished homework." He answered. "My little brother actually gets on my case more than my parents about doing my homework."

"You too huh? I think that's a little brother thing. Lea used to do that to me too. Actually he would boss me around about everything. It was hilarious. Mostly though because he thought that he got away with it."

"Did he?"

"Sometimes." Axel answered.

"Roxas."

Cloud's voice made the blonde jump as he turned to see him walking up. Cloud eyed Axel for a moment before the redhead shot Roxas a small smile and walked away.

"What's up? You know you could call me."

"I was out on delivery. I was going to call you, but I saw you, figured I might as well tell you in person. Who was that guy?" Cloud looked over at Axel automatically untrusting of the older male.

"He's my waiter." Roxas answered.

"He seemed a little too comfortable to just be your waiter." Cloud eyed Roxas suspiciously.

"He's a regular at the ice cream shop too. We were just talking. That's all. Promise. What'd you want anyway?"

Cloud let it go for now. "Um…Tifa got a call from the Hospital today."

"Ven? Is he okay?"

-XxX-

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"Exhausted." Ventus answered. His voice was quiet and sort of strained.

"Well, we'll get this over with quickly so you can get some sleep." He answered. "I just have a few questions. Just to make sure there isn't any serious damage."

Ven nodded once, but almost regretted it. His whole body was sluggish.

"What's your full name?"

"Ventus Strife." He answered.

"Your Father's name?"

"Cloud."

"Your Mother's?"

"Tifa."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"One."

"What's their name?"

"Roxas."

"When's your Birthday?"

"April 3rd."

"What's your favorite Disney movie?"

Ven smiled slightly knowing the Doctor was only throwing this in to make sure he was still awake. "Snow White."

"Why's that?"

"I like the Dwarves." He coughed a little and the nurse brought the water closer to him. He thanked her softly and took a drink.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

Ventus frowned at that as he tried to remember. The last thing he remembered was walking to school with Roxas. "Did I get into an accident or something? Is Roxas okay?"

"Your brother's fine." He answered lightly patting the blonde's leg. "You got into a fight at school; hit your head and fell out the window."

"That…sounds like something I would do." Ven answered. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been in a coma for seven months." The Doctor answered. "You're lucky there doesn't seem to be any serious damage to your brain. You hit your head pretty hard, so it's no surprise you don't remember the accident very well. And your arms seem to work fine. Can you wiggle your toes for me?" He asked lifting the blanket so he could see.

For a long moment there was no response. Finally Ven's big toe seemed to twitch.

"Alright." He covered it back up. "That seems fine. It might take a while, but you should be fine. When you're feeling a bit better you can start some physical therapy. Otherwise how do you feel?"

"Tired." He answered. "Hungry."

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, if you want to try eating I'd suggest something light. Your stomach hasn't had more than liquids going through it for quite some time. You can talk to the nurse about that though."

"I'll come back to check on you a little later."

Ventus nodded again. This time a little easier.

"Would you like me to order you something?" The nurse asked.

"I think I'll sleep first, but thanks."

"Just press the button if you need anything."

After she finally left Ventus glanced around the hospital room. Alone for the first time since he woke up. There were lots of cards set up, but he couldn't quite reach them so he looked around some more. He didn't really want to go back to sleep. Although he wasn't lying when he said he was tired. They had him on medicine and they would have seen his medical chart. They'd know that he didn't sleep well, even before this. On the table next to the water the nurse left him was a book. He reached out and grabbed it, almost dropping it at first. He readjusted his grip and pulled it over to him. He'd never seen this a day in his life. He wandered if maybe someone left it here on accident.

Well…he hoped they wouldn't be upset if he read some of it. Just for now. Just to keep his mind off things.

"_It was the scent of roses that alerted Demyx to someone else being in the room. The young musician turned detective smiled to himself as he called out to his intruder."_

-XxX-

**xYurichan: I know this is going to sound like an excuse, but I had this finished like a week and a half ago but since I didn't have any virus protection on my computer so I didn't want to mess with it. It's late, but it's here and Ventus is finally awake. We also got to see a better side of Vanitas and his Mother. And a little of Roxas and Axel's deepening relationship.**

**Sora: No Riku though. Cause he's not cool enough.**

**Riku: What do you have against me? Have I done something to you to merit this kind of treatment because if so...I have no idea what it is.**

**Demyx: Don't be such a sour puss. I'm a character in a book in this story. But you don't see me complaining!**

**xYurichan: I can only do so much...sorry 'Ku**

**Roxas: Yea, suck it up.**

**Riku: I will throw out all of your ice cream**

**Axel: He'll probably still eat it...**

**Zexion: Ew...**

**xYurichan: Thanks to Soxirth Megs for the Muffins! Yay! And omg I couldn't even tell. You're probably better at English than me and it IS my native language.**

**Sora: Legit though...**

**xYurichan: Also thanks to unicron1000 (improvement! You too!), tellurium52 (he woke up! Yay! But Vanitas is a dumbass...thank you!), anon-san (such a sweet anon! Let me love you!), and Infinitely Shattered (ah, I made it sadder...haha don't worry about it and thanks!)**

**Vanitas: Yea yea, now review.**

**Ventus: You're too impolite! Hey guys would you please leave a review?**

**Vanitas: Is that a question? You have to be demanding! Leave a review! And tell me you love me and accept me as your new deity.**

**Ventus: No one's going to do that!**

**Roxas: You two need help...**

**Sora: Seriously...**


End file.
